Exploring
by Lemon Kynn
Summary: What happens if our greedy little cat decides to hunt down treasures in the castle of Doflamingo? Heavy lemon and smut, DoflamingoxNami Will have a sequel to it, not a lot of story lines, but enough to let them have some actions every single chapter. Read and review! Love, Kynn.


**Exploring – Doflamingo x Nami**

"Fufufu, what is the beautiful Navigator of the Mugiwara doing here?"  
A shadow closed in behind the said navigator, the voice, though with no intention of scaring the poor navigator, sent a chill down her spine. She had never seen the Shichibukai before, but have collected enough rumors and information to know about his sadistic laughter and character.

Shit.

She should not have tried to sneak into the palace herself. She was dealing with a fucking Shichibukai for God's sake! She inwardly groaned as her eyes dart towards the door, her mind quickly coming up with a plan to escape.

She slowly turned around and was immediately taunted by the Shichibukai's towering height. She gulped as she tried to hide her fear.

"Nothing much. It seems like I'm lost, I should get going now," She gave him a cheerful smile and she nonchalantly sauntered towards the door of the bedroom. She knew running was no use towards this man, and the best she could do was to reduce her presence and pray that this man has no interest against a weak little girl like her.

She was separated with her crew members, as usual, and have amusingly set her eyes on this glimmering palace. The big shots must have headed out to battle the rest of the crew members, so she should have a chance or two to dig some treasure out.  
Was what she thought.

Right, how right was she. The entire castle was almost empty with fighters, she wandered room by room to search for hidden treasure and now.  
Great. Just great. The biggest shot appeared right in front of her.  
Fuck. She knew something was wrong when this room was especially big and grand looking with a King size bed, walk-in wardrobe. She cursed herself inwardly as she wondered why was she so stupid to not realize she was in the Shichibukai's room?!

"Oho? That's not really convincing, my little navigator," He smirked, highlighting the word 'Navigator'. "Now if you would tell me. Why are you here?" He moved his fingers as he activated his ability, repeating the question again with a harsher tone.

Nami felt herself stopped moving and instead, turning around to walk towards the Shichibukai against her will. Her eyes slightly widened in fear as she realized the power of the Shichibukai. She was forced to look at him as she finally took notice of his trademark sunglasses and pink feather, and not to mention, the grin which was plastered over his face since the very beginning.

"I'm just walking around and happened to be here!" She explained, trying her very best to regain her composure. In normal circumstances, she would have snapped at the man for taking control of her, but she also knew how cruel this man can get. Her very life was on the line.

"Not very honest, are you? Fufufu, I'll just have to make you speak then." He laughed manically as he moved away and sit on the edge of the bed, only his mind knew what was to come. His fingers twist as Nami followed him unwillingly, silently praying for her Nakama to come and save her.

"What do you- Ah! You! Don't!" Nami tried to ask but immediately scream when she felt her fingers unbuttoning her shirt, she was no blushing virgin, she knew where this is going.

"Fufufu, having fun, aren't you?" The sadistic grin continued to hang on his face, humor was apparent even with the sunglasses hiding his eyes. He gave off a triumphant smirk at the thought of what the Strawhat would feel if he knew he is having fun with his navigator right now while he is engaging in a fight with the other officers below.

"You bastard! Luffy will not let you go if you do such things to me!" Nami cursed, her hands started to take off her jean now, leaving her in her undergarments.

"Oh? What 'thing' in specific do you mean? Something like that?" He teased as he moved his fingers again. Nami felt her fingers rubbing her clitoris through the thin fabric. Humiliation flushed through her body as she bit her lips to prevent herself from moaning that will further entertain this guy in front of her.

"Fufufu, don't really like it? Maybe you prefer feeling the flesh?"

Nami eyes widened in fear as her hands started to push her panties off. She j play with her own sex while his other hand unclasped her bra hook. His grin widened as he saw the twin globes bounced free, he licked his lips as he started to lick on one of them hungrily. His other hand squeezing and playing with the other. He licked her nipples and pinched them softly, earning moans of pleasure from his victim occasionally despite her futile attempts to be quiet.

"Fucking hell, you bastard..." Nami tried her best to form words out of her mouth. She started to feel warmer as a hazy feeling took over her. The feeling of sexual arousal was getting to her and she did not like it at all.

He retreated slightly to look at the kitten still touching herself, despite the fact that he was still using his power to control her, he is pretty sure she is not doing it completely unwillingly. He laughed as though mocking her as he stood up and attacked her neck, leaving trails of redness as he greedily sucked and took in her womanly scent. A scent he was so familiar, a scent of lust.  
Nami tried to suppress her moans but his mouth feels so warm and good. His skillful tongue that licked her nipples sends her a shrill of pleasure as she succumbed under his hands. She wanted to rub herself more as she felt herself needing and wanting more. The familiar heat rises between her inner thighs but she could not do anything about it. The rubbing was being more of a tease than anything else.

"Fuck you. Luffy will never forgive you, you bastard!" She tried to muster enough energy to talk back, at the same time reminding herself that she was in the hands of her enemy, she must not succumb to him, despite how fucking good she felt right now.

"Heh, still thinking of other guys? You foul-mouthed bitch," Doflamingo retreated from her neck and sat back comfortably on the bed again. His member twitched painfully at the dirty exchange of conversation. He twisted his fingers and Nami was down on her knees, her face just in front of his crotch. He pulled his own erected member out as he shoved it in her mouth.

"Be good or I'll make sure you get fucked by the entire palace of guys while making your captain look at how dirty his slut is," He threatened as he grinned widely at how good the kitten was behaving.

Either driven by lust or she has already given up, she swallowed his member as she almost choked herself. Doflamingo controlled her hands to caress his balls softly. He let out a groaned as he pressed her orange head towards his crotch, fucking her deep in her mouth.

"As expected of a foul-mouthed bitch. Heh, did you practice this with your captain?" He thrust himself into her mouth again as the thought come to his mind. He can feel his orgasm building up as fucked her mouth harder.

"I'm coming bitch, swallow everything down." Nami almost teared when his manhood almost choked her on a few occasions. She felt so shameful doing such an act with an enemy. She prayed Luffy to appear, but at the same time not. She definitely does not want him to see her in this very situation.

With a final thrust, white liquid spilled out as Doflamingo clutched her hair back, forcing her to swallow everything down. She choked slightly as a trail of white liquid slipped down her mouth.

He pulled her away with a satisfied grin. He hurled her up onto the bed as he admired the naked beauty in front of him. Her figure perfect and proportionate, her soft and long orange hair splayed across the white bed sheet. He took off his last piece of clothing as he lowered himself to make out with her, one of his hand hovering on her shoulder playing with the tattoo while his other hand groping her bosom.

Nami instinctively tried to struggle and stop him from touching her tattoo, but her eyes widened as she felt that she was able to move. She might not have her weapon with her but there must be something she can do.

The Shichibukai's tongue lavished her mouth and neck as she remained still, pretending to have already given up while thinking about her next step.  
Doflamingo continued to indulge in the kisses as Nami pushed herself up and knocked him in his head with her elbow. The Shichibukai tumbled back as he was caught in surprise. Nami grabbed a blanket to cover her naked body as she dashed towards the door.

She has no idea how far Doflamingo's ability covers, but she has to run as fast as possible.  
She was stopped just when she reached the door, the blanket slipped down her body, revealing her vulnerable side.

"Looks like you still have some fight in you. Fufufu, I didn't know you prefer audiences though..." Doflamingo sauntered towards her. "If you so prefer to do it outside, you should have told me." He smirked triumphantly, there was no way she could escape from the start, not even if he let down his guard, on purpose or not.

"No... I..." Nami widened her eyes in fear as she tried to explain, she was gone, there was no hope for her.

"Such a feisty little cat," Doflaimgo frowned as he flipped her against the wall harshly. He used his ability to bend her down, her hands placing on the wall for support.  
He spread her cheeks roughly as he admired the view of her pulsing bud. He bent down with his hand still spreading her cheeks, giving him more access to her most intimate area. He buried his head in between her thighs as he sniffed her womanly scent. His tongue teasingly slides over her slit and was immediately rewarded with her screams and moans as she continued to stutter inaudible words under her breath.

"Yes? My wild kitten," He asked suggestively as he stood up and leaned closer towards her. His chest almost lying on her back, as one of his hands played over her twin globes, the other teasing her clitoris, rubbing and pressing it. He could feel his member hardening again, his balls tightened as he ignored his painful erection.

"No... Stop it... Let me go..." She begged, not trying to stop the moans of pleasure escaping her lips anymore, she needed the energy to remain awake and clear.  
"That's not how what I want you to beg for, beg me, beg me to give it to you," He whispered into her ears, his tongue licking the shell of her ear as he felt the woman under her shuddered.  
"Look how sensitive and wet you are, are you sure you don't want it?" He asked as he removed his one hand from her chest to guiding his own manhood to slide over her slit but not penetrating to grant her the pleasure. His fingers continued to tease her clitoris as they rubbed and pressed it, earning moans from the wild kitten.

For once, Nami was thankful for his ability. If not for Doflamingo's ability still restricting her movements, she would have bucked her hips to meet his manhood, eager to impale herself and stop the teasing.

"Fuck you..." She scolded under her breath, her body is overcome by lust, but not her mind.

"Fufufu, you seem pretty excited for all this," He laughed maniacally, "Say you want it, bitch." He removed his hand from his erection as he brings a slap down her cheek. She screamed while his other hand stopped rubbing her clitoris, but rather slide a finger inside her.

"Beg me for it." She arched her back as he slides another digit to fill her, the two digits exploring her inner walls as they twirled inside, earning a scream from the orange hair girl.

"You're so tight, I wonder how it feels like if it's my dick inside you," He enjoyed the feeling of her inner walls contracting and sucking him in.

Her legs started to tremble and she would have crumbled onto the floor if not for his ability. Doflamingo took his fingers out, which was wet from her pre-cum. He stuffed his fingers into Nami mouth, ordering her to suck clean of it.

Nami tasted the evidence of her horny body as she felt hazy all over again, lust was finally taking over her.  
"I'll ask you one last time. Do you want it or not? I have plenty of whores waiting for me to fill their holes, and I can just leave you here unsatisfied as long as I care. Fufufu," He asked her with a threatening tone.

Her last line of defense was broken. Her body and mind both overcome by lust, she couldn't tolerate the unbearable heat between her legs.

"If you want me to say it that must then fine. Yes, I want it," Another smack was brought down to her toned cheek as she muffled a scream.

"Heh, no one orders me around. If you want it, then beg." He pulled her hair up and licked her neck, closing in, he started to play with her globes again. She was sensitive as hell and he loves her reactions.

"You bastard! Ah!" Nami tried to scold him back but let out a scream as she felt him guiding his manhood towards her.  
Doflamingo ignored his throbbing manhood as he slides himself into her with an agonizingly slow speed. She felt so tight as her walls clamped around his member, sucking him in eagerly, refusing to let him leave.

Doflamingo slowly slides himself out again, teasing the orange hair kitten below her, bringing her to new heights of agony and mental suffering.

"No don't! Please!"

"Please what?" He took his member out and slide his member over her slit once again.

"Please fuck me hard!" She cried, ashamed of herself, begging for such things in the enemy territory.

"I don't want you to just say please, I want you to beg!" He grunted as he thrust into her completely, but have no intention of impaling her any further.

"Yes! Like that! Please! I beg you, just fuck me hard like that, please!" Doflamingo smirked as he thrust into her again, pulling out and impaled her again and again, earning screams of pleasure from the wild kitten.

Doflamingo withdrew his ability and felt her bucking her hips to meet his thrusting almost immediately. He smirked at the wild kitten before him as he admired her sweaty and toned cheek.

"Fuck, you feel so fucking good!" Doflamingo felt his balls tightened as he came a few moments after Nami came. Nami felt the weakness in her legs as she crumbled down on the floor, but was caught in time by Doflamingo.

Her body went slack as he pinned her against the wall. "That's all you got?" He smirked, looking at the girl who was almost lying against the wall, using the wall as her support.  
"But I'm not done at all," He pushed his fingers into her wanting hole, her cum grants him smooth passage as he impales her again and again with her his fingers. She moaned in agony at the pain he bought to her but was slowly replaced with screams of pleasure as she felt herself coming again.  
"Please... Stop... I can't do this anymore..." She hated herself so much, she hated her body so much. She cried, her hands pushing against the chest of Doflamingo weakly while she purred at the pleasure that he brought to her as he sends her over the peak into orgasm again and again.  
"You look like you are having tons of fun to me though, you wanton little slut," He continued to push his digits further into her hole as he sees her arched beautiful towards his chest upon the pleasure. Her bosom bounced like they were dancing as he violently took her to the peak again until the kitten went unconscious.

The Shichibukai withdrew his fingers out, licking them and tasting her unique taste. He whipped her up and carried her bridal style and laid her down on his comfortable bed. He went up after her and spread her legs wide.

He smirked as he saw his liquid overflowing out of her sex, he leaned down forward as he kissed her softly on her lips.  
His big body enveloped her into a hug as his fingers wiped off the beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

Such a weak little kitten, he would have to train her hard from now on...

Doflamingo chuckled at the thought as he felt jealous, jealous of the young straw hat to have such a delectable kitten under him.

But all that doesn't matter, he would always get what he wants.

And it was already proven by the wild kitten succumbing to him in the end, isn't it?

-End-

Thanks for reading. R&R!

You can find me from other platforms:

Instagram - lemonkynn_

Tumblr - LemonKynn

Twitter - Lemonkynn

Feel free to PM me pairings or any kinks or fetish that you guys like.

Loves,

Kynn.


End file.
